Nuestro primer encuentro
by nakku
Summary: Compartiendo sus alegrías y momentos juntos como compañeros, pero con el paso del tiempo también sus sentimientos van creciendo. Mi primer fanfic de Viper x Fon.
1. Chapter 1

(\_/) Hola (^w^), bueno la verdad me encantan todos los fanfic de estas parejas tantos que me los leí todos pero nunca me vi escribiendo uno de ellos

()_()

(0_0) porque desde que leo el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn mi personaje favorito siempre fue Viper y también a los demás Arcobaleno, es un grupo muy original y extraordinario. (\_/)

(w)

Pero bueno, espero que pasen un buen momento leyendo o al menos no les desagrade.

Que tengan una buena lectura

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano, yo solo use sus personajes.

.

.

.

Vongola

Por fin se habían acabado todas las clases, a pesar de ser el primer día de facultad, en el pasillo se podía ver una revuelta de estudiantes saliendo o transfiriéndose de un salón a otro, entre ellos se podía ver a una la peli azul tratando de salir del alboroto, escabulléndose de aquella multitud, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Ah!, Viper-Chan espera.

Ya a fuera de la salida, se volteaba para ver a Fon, pudo salir antes del alboroto detrás suyo se podía distinguir a Luce, Reborn y Collonnelo apenas saliendo, sin embargo la chica de ojos verde agua, estaba agobiada y sostenida por su novio que estaba intacto, el rubio estaba muy jadeado por pasar aquella muchedumbre, a lo bruto.

-También se terminaron tus clases.-Mencionaba su compañero con rasgos chinos. -Que bien así podemos esperar a Lal-chan, Verde-kun y Skull-kun a que terminen las clases.

-Nh- Afirmando cortantemente con la misma voz monótona de siempre. Aunque no lo parecía también estaba algo cansada por las clases y el reciente alboroto, no le vendría mal esperar un poco para así descansar.

-Hola Viper-chan.-Le saludaba Luce mientras Reborn y Collonnelo la saludaban con la mano

-No entiendo cómo pudiste salir de ese alboroto intacta, y eso que en secundaria siempre te quedabas mirando las clases de gimnasia, Kora- Mencionaba Collonnelo un poco agitado.

-Eso es porque ella usa el cerebro para salir, y no como el tipo que empujo todo lo que se le atravesara a lo bruto como aun animal.-Decía Reborn mientras lo miraba con cara amenazante.

- ¡¿Que dijiste, KORA? VEN Y DIMELO EN LA CARA IMBÉCIL, KORA.- Se podía ver a un rubio ya enojado con cara de asesino maniático.

-¡PERFECTO!, así podre deformare tu cara más de lo que ya esta.-El italiano le gritaba con una voz ronca y con la misma cara de maniaco, realmente cuando se trataba de pelear esos dos siempre daban la iniciativa.

Viper los miraba normalmente ya que siempre peleaban en cualquier lugar, no era de sorprenderse,

Mientras Reborn y Collonnelo "pasaban el rato", Luce y Fon se acercaban a Viper.

-Bueno, mientras Reborn-kun y Collonnelo-kun se entretienen, esperamos a Lal-chan, Skull-kun y Verde-kun todavía están terminando de inscribirse, en aquel banco.-La chica dirigía su mirada hacia unos bancos de madera vacios.

Ya dirigiéndose al banco, la peli azul tomo asiento a un extremo del banco, viendo llegar a su compañera, que detrás suyo estaba el asiático, la chica de ojos aguamarina iba a sentarse al lado de Viper, cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya estaba a su lado, un poco desconcertada, ¿cuando había llegado tan rápido?

-¿Pasa algo Luce?-Pregunto Fon con su sonrisa de siempre.

-No nada. - Capaz sea porque Fon camina rápido, bueno no importa desde hace buen tiempo noto que su compañero quería acercarse más a la peli azul.-Y bueno Viper-chan ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día?

-Bien, la primera hora estuve con Skull y Verde, después sociología con Reborn y Lal, en la última no me encontré con nadie pero tuve a Adelhied como profesora. - Respondía desinteresadamente.

-¡A Adelhied!-Casi gritando al mismo tiempo los cuatro, Reborn y Collonnelo estaban volviendo de su "pequeña pelea" y dirigiéndose al banco, alcanzaron a escuchar quién era una de las profesoras.

El italiano se acomodó al lado de su novia, el rubio se sentó al lado de este pero en otro banco que estaba vacio.

-Así que Adelhied también da clases en la facultad. -Respondía Fon no tan sorprendido.-Bueno supongo que es normal ya que hay dos paradas que pasan y van por nuestra secundaria.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza Luce, Reborn y Fon estaban algo tensos, tuvieron que poner mucho esfuerzo para pasar su materia con buenas notas, aunque el más tenso era Collonnelo, ¡Por los pelos había podido aprobar!

-Tienes razón, para ir a nuestras casas Luce, Fon y yo tenemos-. -Narraba Reborn hasta que unos saludos lo interrumpieron.

-¡Hola chicos!,-Ya saliendo del instituto y dirigiéndose hacia ellos se podía ver a Lal saludando con la mano, detrás suyo estaban Skull y Verde, los dos con cara sueño.

-¡Oh! hola Lal-chan, Verde-kun y Skull-kun ¿cómo les fue con sus registros?

-Bien, fue una suerte que nos dejaran entrar al salón sin haber registrado algunos papeles.-Decía Lal sentándose junto a Collonnelo, a su lado se sentó Skull y Verde para poder descansar.

¡Ejem! –Tocia Reborn irritado por la interrupción, no se tomaba bien que lo interrumpieran.

Lal al darse cuenta de su intromisión le hizo un gesto de disculpa con la cara, un poco apenada y con una mano sobre la cabeza de Skull, para que este también se disculpara, a Verde le dio igual.

-Bueno para ir a nuestras casas-Retomaba la parte en que se quedo el joven italiano-Hay que tomar el autobús que va de ida para llegar y en el camino vemos el antiguo instituto.-Reborn contaba el recorrido con su mirada de siempre.

-¡Kora! es cierto, y a que no saben que ocurrió esta mañana, cuando veníamos Reborn se hizo el héroe y salvo a una chica de ser comida para perro cerca de nuestra vieja escuela.-El rubio le Lanzaba una miraba de sonrisa pícara y señalaba al pelinegro.

-¿Mn?-Nadie entendía las palabras que aquél rubio pronunciaba, ya que solo ellos toman el autobús en el mismo horario esos días.

-Vamos Reborn ¡Kora!, aun no les hablaste lo que sucedió esta mañana cuando veníamos.-El rubio se levantaba para darle una palmada en el hombro a Reborn que le lanzaba una mirada repelente, mientras este recibía las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-Kora, entonces se los cuento yo, cuando veníamos para la facultad Reborn y yo vimos a través de la ventana a una niña que estaba a punto ser atacada por un perro enorme cerca de nuestro viejo colegio, de repente Reborn se bajo del colectivo para ir a ayudarla, cuando el perro lo miro con una mirada asesina se le aventó encima a Reborn tumbándolo y ¡puff¡ jajaja lo empezó a lamer toda la cara Jajá, parecía que el perro lo iba matar pero solo lo tumbo para eso, ¡Kora! jajajaja –Relataba el rubio a carcajadas, cuando se le acercaba un italiano dándole un tremendo golpe que lo tiro al piso.

-Puf puf jajajaja- Lal, Luce, Verde y Skull, que despertó tras las risas de Collonnelo, reían a carcajadas, cuando Viper y Fon reían un poco al ver la de su compañero tirado en el piso con los ojos blancos y espuma saliendo de la boca, realmente Reborn le dio una paliza muy fuerte.

-Retardado -Decía Reborn molesto-

-¡BASTARDO! -Grito el rubio tratando de recuperarse de tremendo golpe, pero todavía en el piso frotándose la cabeza.

-Ya cierra la boca, solo lo hice para ayudar y no era una chica sino un chico. -Decía un Reborn ya estable.

-¿Kora?-Collonnelo ya levantado y recuperado del golpe- ¿Enserió? Pero si parecían los gritos de una niña.

-Sí yo también pensé lo mismo, pero dudo mucho que una niña se llame Tsuna. -Admitía Reborn

-Tuna?-Pregunto Skull un poco confundido al no entender ese nombre.

-No, Tsuna-Le corrigió. –Parece ser alguien muy torpe, solo por eso lo ayude.

-Que bien Reborn, es bueno preocuparse y ayudar a los que están en problemas- Lo felicitaban Luce y Fon, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, en todos los años que estuvimos en la secundaria nunca escuche ese nombre y si lloriquea como una niña estoy segura de que al menos abríamos escuchado los rumores de alguien así - Comentaba Lal concordando con Collonnelo, Viper y Skull.

-Debe ser uno de los nuevos alumnos de primero que entran este año- Acontecía Verde con todavía un poco de sueño.

-Sí parece que los de primer año empiezan este día igual que nosotros, también cuando venia para acá algunos chicos me preguntaron donde quedaba nuestra antigua secundaria y se notaba que eran de primer año-Decía Skull.

-Mu, en verdad no puedo creer que solo el año pasado estábamos en ese lugar pasando los días y ahora ya estamos estudiando nuestros oficios a seguir-En voz baja y monótona, Viper se notaba que extraña, un poco, la escuela o capaz era porque todavía no se acostumbro totalmente a la facultad.

-Bueno-Luce se levantaba del asiento y se volteaba hacia todos con una sonrisa-Y si vamos a dar un vistazo a nuestra antigua escuela y a ver a los nuevos estudiantes.

-No es mala idea, Kora -admitió Collonnelo. –Yo voy.

-Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero mientras o gaste nada, está bien. - Afirmando con una fría y cortante respuesta de Viper.

-Iré con mucho gusto. – Fon se ofrecía esbozando una sonrisa a la peli azul sin que esta y los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Me da igual. - Verde aunque estaba un poco cansado y con algo de sueño por todas las clases, quería ir a dar un vistazo.

-Yo no- . -Antes de terminar la frase el italiano podía ver la cara suplicante de gatito extraviado que le hacía Luce para que también vaya- ah bueno, está bien.

-Cuenta conmigo Luce. -contesto Lal entusiasmada.

-El gran Skull también ira.

Entonces vamos. -Decía una Luce muy entusiasmada y contenta.

Se podía ver como todo el grupo dirigiéndose hacia la parada.

Me pregunto si todo estará igual como antes. -Preguntaba Fon a todos.

Me pregunto si seguirá aquella ventana que rompieron aquellos idiotas-decía Skull con mucha rabia. –solo está tomando un descanso en mi asiento y de repente se rompe con una enorme piedra que salió de la nada, por suerte el director Primo no pensó que la rompí yo y me salvo de la sanción, pero después el profesor G me hiso limpiar todos los escombros pedazo por pedazo !agh¡ tienen mucha suerte de que no los haya encontrado porque si no habrían recibido toda la ira del gran Skull en golpes.

-Ugh-Tragaron saliva Collonnelo, Reborn y Verde, recordando una de todas sus peleas del año anterior en la que estaban metidos italiano, el chico con anteojos y el rubio peleaban en el patio por una disputa y, "sin querer", Verde tiro una piedra que iba hacia Collonelo, esté lo esquivo y dio directamente en la ventana, volviendo todo en pedazos pequeños y grandes, inmediatamente salieron corriendo, no es que les gustara la idea de huir, pero ya tenían tantas sanciones debido a las peleas, sumada mas la ventana rota, la escuela le avisaría a sus padres y además de que solo faltaba pocos días para graduarse ¡sabrían que ellos no tendrían piedad!.

-K-Kora, miren ya está viniendo el autobús. -Collonnelo trataba de evadir el tema.

-Perfecto llegamos a tiempo. -Decía Luce feliz y ya en la parada. –Ahora solo falta esperarlo.

El autobús ya había parado y todos subieron pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado, e los cambios, en los nuevos estudiantes, en los compañeros y amigos de los otros cursos más bajo que ellos en tantas cosas, cuando todos ya habían entrado las puertas se cerraron y el autobús fue en dirección hacia la antigua escuela.

…

Diez minutos después

…

El colectivo paro de golpe en la parada, tirando a un grupo de jóvenes, se podía ver a un Collonnelo todo sorprendido siendo aplastado por Viper sin entender que había pasado y Reborn apenas respirando con todas sus fuerzas junto con Verde que no mostraba signos de vida, estampada en el piso había una tenía a una Lal rabiosa encima suyo con un Fon sin conciencia encima y a su lado estaba Luce muy mareada, todos los chicos estaban llenos marcas de manos y arañazos, excepto Skull que fue en su moto pero había visto desde su moto lo que paso, mientras que las chicas estaban con todo el pelo alborotado. En conclusión todos estaban casi sin signos de vidas y todo desordenados y ya se podía ver el colectivo marchándose.

-OH POR DIOS ¡QUE FUE ESO! ¡KORA!-Grito un rubio con varias marcas de manos y uñas en todo el cuerpo, amontonado junto con sus compañeros en la calle y siendo aplastado por Viper, Verde y Reborn.

-L-Lal-chan no tendrías que a ver hecho eso-Decía Luce que estaba encima de Skull y al lado de Fon con los ojos en forma de espiral por el mareo y las peleas.

-Es cierto la violencia nunca es la respuesta. -Acontecía Fon con poca conciencia.

-Pues si t-tenía que hacerlo-Hablaba con poco aliento que le quedaba-Esas zorras me estaban empezando a decir que era un hombre travestido.-casi gritando y con los puños, bueno era normal, para ella ponerse así al ver a su novio siendo perseguido por una multitud de colegialas quinceañeras.

-¡Ugh! porque me vine en moto, si hubiera estado adentro esas chicas habrían podido contemplar la gran belleza de Skull. –Decía con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es porque esas chicas decían que nos parecíamos a unos tipos de Katekyo Hitman o algo así. –Decía Viper sigue confundida, realmente esas chicas les estaban sacando fotos y aferrándose a sus compañeros y a ella, realmente llevar esa capucha hace que te confundan con un chico.

-Debe ser algún programa de televisión que ven. –le respondió Skull ya normal.

-La próxima vez nos tendremos que fijar de que el colectivo no esté lleno de chicas de secundaria hiperactivas. -Fon con la conciencia recuperada.

-B-bueno lo que cuenta es que salimos sanos y salvos. -Reborn ya estable, tratando de calmar a todos.

-Mu…Verde no respira desde hace rato-Comento Viper. -Oye, Verde estás bien. -le preguntaba mientras lo toqueteaba con el dedo.

-Bueno es normal que este así, Verde nos protegió contra esa estampida de chicas - En verdad cuando todavía estaban dentro del colectivo, Reborn uso a Verde como escudo humano contra las chicas-Se sacrifico por nuestro bien

¡CHAM!

De repente se veía como una mano apretaba la cabeza de Reborn que provenía de Verde.

-¡NO ME IRE DE ESTE MUNDO SIN HABERTE LLEVADO CONMIGO AL INFIERNO BASTARDO!-Decía el científico con una cara de sicópata tratando de levantarse del piso, solo para poder llenarlo de golpes, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque estaba cansado por el reciente alboroto.

Mientras todos se ponían de pie y se sacudían todo el polvo, Reborn vio como un chico de pelo y ojos color avellana se le acercaba.

-Eh, disculpa pero, eres el que me ayudo esta mañana cierto.- Decía en forma tímida mientras se le acercaba un joven de pelo y ojos color avellana.

-Ulm, si te encuentras bien. -Respondió Reborn al reconocerlo, mientras le extendía el brazo para estrecharla.

-Muchas graci – Agradecía el joven hasta que fue rápidamente agarrado del cuello por Collonnelo.

-¡Hey! Tú eres el de esta mañana Kora. -Decía Collonnelo.

-Sí, q-quería agradecerles por salvarme del perro. -Pudo decir mientras trataba de no caer por los brucos movimientos del rubio.

-Kora no tienes por qué agradecer y recuerda que no que tienes que temerles a esos perros ya que solamente podrían querer lamerte toda la cara como a ese tipo jajaja. –Reía el rubio mientras señalaba a Reborn.

Mientras todos se acercaban para ver al chico Fon le pregunto.

-Tsuna cierto, mucho gusto el conocerte, tu ingresaste recién a esta escuela ¿no?-Pregunto Luce con una sonrisa.

-si-Respondía también con una sonrisa muy dulce y ya apaciguado sin tener a Collonnelo arriba suyo.

-Ah, acaso no conocerás a una chica llamada Uni, se parece a mí, es una niña muy dulce igual que tu.- Recordando que su hermanita empezaba ese mismo día.

-¡A! si la vi es una chica muy agradable- Expresaba el chico ruborizándose un poco por lo que dijo Luce.

-Me puedes decir donde está por favor.

-Si está en mi mismo salón, vengan esta por acá.

Se podía ver a todo el grupo entrando a su vieja escuela, estaba rodeada de una muralla de más o menos 2 metros de alto con una reja verde movediza muy larga echada a un lado, tenía el espacio necesario para que entraran todos los alumnos, en el centro estaba un edificio enorme de tres plantas pintado todo de blanco, rodeado con pequeños arbustos, y la entrada era una puerta muy ancha que siempre estaba abierta y en una esquina del colegio se podía ver un árbol cerca de la pared del edificio escolar.

-Miren ahí está el árbol que se subió Viper, aunque al final no pudo bajar, la tuvo que ayudar Fon. –Verde estaba señalando aquel árbol, cuando recibió una patada en su pie, por parte de Viper que se molesto por hacerle recordar la apuesta que había perdido con él.

-Está bien Viper, cuando estés problemas siempre vendré a ayudarte. –Fon le sonreía de una manera muy dulce a Viper.

-Nh?- Viper se sintió un poco desconcertada por las repentinas palabras de su compañero.

-¡Hmp! Yo también lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado ahí- Reprochaba molesto Skull.

-¿Mn?-el joven no lograba entender nada.

-Es normal que no entiendas lo que dicen, todos nosotros nos graduamos de esta escuela el año pasado-le explicaba el italiano, con una voz serena.

-En serio, pero parecen algo jóvenes, pensé que eran de cuarto o quinto-Decía el chico hasta que se paró de repente y les presento su aula-Bueno esta es mi aula, ah y justo ahí está Uni.-Mirando hacia el primer banco donde estaba la chica guardando sus cosas y llamándola-¡Uni!

-¿Mn? Ah Tsuna, Luce, Reborn. –Miro sorprendida hasta que también vio a los demás que estaban detrás de la puerta. –Chicos. Hola ¿ya salieron de la facultad tan rápido?

-Si solo tenemos algunas materias por día –Lal le contestaba mientras se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo- y a ti como te fue en tu primer día.

-Bien-Decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Tsuna-veo que ya conocieron a Tsuna, es un chico muy amable me ayudo a encontrar mi aula.

- Si lo conocimos recién-Luce se dirigía a Tsuna-Espero que puedan llevarse bien y cuida bien de ella ¿sí?

-Si-Respondió Tsuna un poco ruborizado y con la cabeza casi abajo.

-¡Kora! pero igualmente recuerda que si alguien te molesta solo dímelo y me encargare de él personalmente.- Decía Collonelo, juntando los puños.-Tú también Tsuna.

-Está bien-Respondieron los dos chicos con gota de preocupación en la cara.

-¿Ya se van? –Pregunto Reborn.

-Si ya se terminaron todas las clases. –Decía Tsuna mientas mostraba el aula casi vacía, a excepción de algunos chicos que guardaban sus cosas.

-Uni, ¿vamos juntas a casa?-Le preguntaba su hermana.

-Está bien.

-Ah, yo también tengo que ir a mi casa.-dijo el chico.

-Por cierto tomas el autobús porque nosotros también nos vamos y por ahí te podemos acompañar.

-No está bien vivo por acá a unas cuadras, adiós-se despedía el chico ya saliendo del salón.

Se podía ver como los demás lo despedían con la mano.

-Tsuna, nos vemos mañana-La despidió Uni antes de que se fuera por completo.

-Sí. –Sonriendo de manera muy dulce, le contento haber conocido personas tan amables como ellos, y encima el haber hecho una amiga de su misma clase el primer día.

Ya un poco más tarde, después de dar un pequeño recorrido, ya todos se iban a sus respectivas paradas para ir a sus casas.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar con unos proyectos.-Se veía al de chico con lentes marcharse por su camino. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.-Le saludaron todos.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos. –Decía Lal despidiéndose con un salud.

-Es cierto ¡Kora!, acordamos que después de clases tendríamos una cita. –Dijo Collonnelo.

-¡Idiota!-Le grito Lal a su novio con la cara toda roja y dándole un buen golpe. -Ahora te vas a tu cita tu solo, yo me marcho. -Decía la morena yéndose por otro camino.

-¡AH! No Lal era una broma no te vayas. –Le suplicaba Collonnelo mientras iba tras su novia, cuando dio una mirada hacia atrás. –Nos vemos mañana chicos-Les decía mientras se volteaba de nuevo para no perder de vista a Lal.

-Adiós Collonnelo-kun. –le saludo solo Luce mientras que los demás miraban con las caras estupefactas.

Después de un corto silencio, hablo una chica

-Em, bueno chicos nosotros también nos vamos-Aconteció Luce con Reborn.

Se podía ver que ya venía el autobús.

-Hasta luego y cuídense en el camino-Decía despidiéndose con la mano el italiano.

-Igualmente-Dijeron Skull y Viper al unisonó.

Fon se despidiéndose con la mano.

Se podía ver a las dos chicas y al italiano subiendo al autobús, cerrándose las puertas detrás de ellos.

…

-Yo también me voy, tengo que repasar algunas hojas ¿nos vamos Viper?

-bueno…–A Viper le era normal ir con el peli morado, ya que cuando todo el grupo no estaba disperso, ella pasaba el tiempo con Skull.

-Nos vemos, Fon -Skull ya se despedía mientras traía se subía a su moto que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos.

-Ah Viper… –se oyó a Fon tratando de hablarle a la peli azul - N-nos vemos mañana, hasta pronto -Le sonreía fon a la peli azul.

-Nos vemos. -La peli azul que ya estaba subida en la moto aferrándose de Skull, no noto que esa sonrisa era para ella, por suerte su compañero tampoco lo noto.

Mientras Fon se despide de sus compañeros que se iban para sus casas, dejo salir un suspiro cuando estos se habían ido de su vista.

…

-Uf, supongo que hoy no fue mi día. –decía algo decepcionado por no haber podido invitar a su compañera de pelo azul. - Bueno, mañana se lo diré. –Decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos boletos.

FIN 1


	2. Chapter 2

WOW no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en hacer el segundo capi y después de tantos días solo lo haya terminado en una noche cuando dentro de 40 minutos ya tengo que tomar mis cosas e ir al colegio, realmente los fanfic toman su tiempo pero este tendrá un poco mas de Viper y Fon espero que les guste ^w^

-Viper~~~, oye Viper~~~-el peli verde agua estaba sentado encima de Viper que todavía estaba durmiendo en su habitación.-Viper~~~ ya despierta.

-Nh…-la peli azul sentía un peso, que la dejaba sin respiración, encima de ella.-Fran…quítate de encima-le susurraba con algo de enojo, -Ugh ¿qué hora es?- le preguntaba mientras buscaba su despertador que estaba apagado y arriba de una mesita que estaba junto a su cama.

- Son la 7 en punto-le contestaba el joven mientras se bajaba de su "hermana"-Squalo me dijo que te despertara para desayunar…-repentinamente el chico se fue hasta la puerta- ah… y tu despertador…lo rompió ayer, perdón-Fran ya se había ido de su cuarto.

-Nh?-la peli azul no entendió aquellas palabras, miro de nuevo su despertador, cuando lo quiso tomar de repente se partió a la mitad, se quedo un poco atónita y luego dio un grito–FRANNN.

Viper se paró de golpe y bajo las escaleras persiguiendo al pequeño chico que estaba yendo hacia la cocina. -Cuando lo agarre lo voy a -Ugh-Repentinamente la peli azul choco bruscamente contra algo, levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Oh, Viper ya despertaste-Le sonreía Squalo sosteniendo un plato con una pila de sándwiches-oye ten Lussiora los preparo son de queso y jamón, nuestros favoritos- A Squalo y la peli azul le encanta aquellos sándwich especialmente si los preparaba Lussiora, le extendió la mano con un sándwich.

-Gracias…-tomo su sándwich-No viste a Fran

-¿por qué?

-Quiero… hablar con él. –decía pensativa la chica mientras imaginaba como hacerle pagar al peli verde agua por su despertador.

-Ah, le pedí que te despertara ya que ayer rompió el tú despertador cuando él jugaba en tu habitación, y si lo buscas ya se fue con Levi para que lo lleve al colegio.

-Nh-Tsk, maldición-…y los demás ¿no iban hoy al trabajo?

-Nosotros tenemos el día el libre, solo fue Xanxus al trabajo ya que es el superior y Belphegor se fue a algún lado, dijo que tenia unos asuntos que hacer o algo así-el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella se notaba aliviado de que Xanxus fuera al trabajo, ya que se había levantado del mismo humor, pero peor- por cierto no tenias que ir a tu facultad.

-Falta una hora- Viper se retiraba a su habitación, para prepararse -Me voy a alistar.

….

La peli azul ya en su cuarto y terminada de cambiarse, miro su reloj ue estaba colgado en la pared y vio que eran las 7:20, esbozo una sonrisa de confianza ya que le queda tiempo, se dirigió a su ropero y abrió un caja que estaba debajo, de repente se quedo paralizada -No… - no estaba su capucha, ese era el único lugar donde siempre la dejaba, lo busco desesperadamente esparciendo toda su ropa por el cuarto, tomo una campera polar que estaba entre el montón de ropa se la puso cubriéndole la cabeza y bajo rápidamente para buscar al único que pudo haberla tomado.

-¡Lussiora!-la chica ya furiosa, se dirigió a la sala al ver que ahí estaba Lussiora tomando su desayuno junto con Squalo.

-¡Viper, bueno días querida! Qué pasa con ese mal humor ya te pareces a Xanxus-el extraño hombre de repente recordó algo-¡Ah! Debes estar así por no encuentras tu sombrero.

-Donde esta-Le dijo con una voz cortante y amenazadora.

-Oh cariño, olvide decirte que lo lleve con algunas prendas a la lavandería a que le hicieran un limpiado completo, pero no te preocupes, estará como nuevo dentro de dos días.

-Que…- Viper estaba atónita, y con la cara tan blanca como una hoja- Dentro…d-dos…dias-s…-La peli azul de repente empezó a tambalearse, llevaba esa capucha siempre, no se podía imaginar salir a la calle sin la capucha.

¡Pum! Se oyó un desplome.

…

-H-Hey Viper te encuentras bien,-Squalo le levantaba la cabeza a la peli azul que se había desmayado por un momento.

-UMM-Viper apenas pudo reconoció la voz de Squalo.

-C-Cariño lo siento pensé que solo te enojarías un poquito-Lussiora se disculpaba con un noto de preocupación-pero es que cuando al fin lo encontré mientras no lo usabas pensé en que era mi oportunidad para enviarlo a que lo limpiaran y le dieran algunos toques.

-Bueno Viper no es para tanto solo vas a tener que esperar dos días, van a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-Squalo trataba de calmarla mientras la a sostenía para que se levantase del piso.

-Si es para tanto, la llevo desde la primaria y porque justo cuando comienzo mis clases-la peli azul le contaba con un tono cortante y furioso.

-Lo siento querida, pero aun así tienes que ir a tus clases no solo por no poder tener tu capucha no vas a ir.-El hombre se disculpaba mientras le explicaba a la peli azul que aun debía asistir.

-Pero no- Viper le iba a decir igual no iría hasta que le intervino Squalo.

-Tiene razón, si Xanxus se entera de esto realmente se enojara.

-Vamos Viper, no me digas que planeas ir a allá con esa campera, te derretirás por el calor antes de llegar-Le decía Lussiora mientras miraba la campera enorme y la agarro de los hombros. –Pero vas a ver que si le doy algunos recortes a tu peinado va a quedar bellísimo.-le decía con tono juguetón mientras la llevaba a baño.

-Oye solo tiene como media hora antes de que se vaya- Le replico Squalo.

-Está bien con unos minutos basta~.

-UM…-A Viper no le gustaba la idea de salir sin su capucha pero si no iva Xanxus se enfadaría con ella y los demás, aparte tampoco iba a ir con esa campera.

….

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, cuando de repente Squalo vio salir a Lussiora del baño con Viper que miraba para abajo.

-~Ya termine, vamos Viper levanta la mirada querida~.

-Nh…-Viper levanto un poco la mirada, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a mirar siquiera a su familia sin la capucha, su pelo era sedoso, con flequillo desmechado que le dejaba ver unos ojos color lila de tono casi oscuro y el pelo con algunos mechones que le llegaba a los hombros.

-¡WOW! Viper realmente quedo bien casi no te reconocí -Squalo se levanto del asiento, donde estaba esperando, se acerco a Viper y le acaricio la cabeza-Me hiciste recordar al primer día que fuiste al jardín.

-Ves Viper~ estas hermosísima, ahora la gentuza como Squalo nos tendrán envidia por nuestra belleza~-Decía Lussiora.

-Cállate si no quieres ser golpeado.-Squalo le decía amenazante con el ceño fruncido.

-Um, ¿qué hora es?-La peli azul casi olvida cuanto tiempo le tomo que Lussiora le cortara el pelo.

-Son las 7:54-djo Squalo mientras miraba su reloj en la muñeca.

-Tsk, se me hace tarde para ir a la parada-La peli azul corrió a un perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta tomo su bolso mientras oía a Squalo desde el pasillo.

-Hey Viper ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, adiós.

-~Querida, recuerda tener cuidado en el camino ~-Lussiora le despedía a la peli azul con la mano.

-Ya se adiós-ya despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

…

Ya en la parada Viper tomo asiento para esperar a que el colectivo viniera, pudo distinguir a Reborn a unas cuadras que venía para la parada donde ella estaba.

-Mierda…-había olvidado que estos días el tomaba el colectivo a esta misma hora-Tsk-De haber sabido que iba a ver a algún compañero en su condición y malhumor, durante todo el viaje habría aceptado ir en el auto de Squalo. Ahora que a hacer no quería que el italiano la viera así, de repente se levanto y fue corriendo la otra parada mientras veía a Reborn acercarse.

…

-Uf, realmente correr no es lo mío-Viper ya había llegado a la parada que estaba con más gente que la otra vio al colectivo que ya había llegado, se subió y cuando estaba pagando su pasaje noto de nuevo a Reborn que está en el medio de colectivo agarrado de un barandal, bueno era normal ya el colectivo tarda mucho tiempo en venir y solo era uno, paso rápidamente entre la poca gente que había y se fue al fondo sentándose al lado de la ventana. Cuándo el colectivo había llegado a su facultad se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, la peli azul salió de otra salida que estaba en el fondo, espero a que el italiano ingresara primero ala facultad y cuando lo perdió de vista, camino hacia el establecimiento y busco su sala, entro y vio a su profesor Enma dando una conversación se sentó al fondo al notar que Verde estaba en uno de los asientos de adelante, saco de su bolso su celular y le dio una mirada al reloj, 9:30, uf había llegado a mitad de clase, después le tendría que pedir al científico las notas.

…

Ya habían pasado unas horas y algunos cambios de salas, la peli azul ya estaba aliviada por fin habían acabado todas sus clases y solo falta unos minutos para que su clase terminara.

-Y bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy, hasta luego recuerden que la próxima clase ya tienen que haber terminado de leer los capítulos restantes del libro –Decía Adelhied mientras guardaba sus cosas y salía del salón.

Viper había salido tranquila, ya sabía que este día todos aun estarían en sus salones y los únicos que salían eran Skull y Fon, estaba segura de que Skull todavía no sabía que ella saldría a la misma hora que él así que no la esperaría a ella o a los demás ya que ellos saldrían muy tarde, así que solo se iría a su casa y Fon que también se iría pero por otro camino. Sip, Viper ya tenía todo calculado, mientras se dirigía a la salida esbozando una sonrisa, miro en la puerta desde afuera a un pelinegro con trenza que la también la miro, no había duda era Fon.

-V-Viper…-El asiático la miro sorprendido-eres tu...

-Ugh…-maldición -F-fon…hola…- todos mis esfuerzos se han ido ala la basura, se dijo en mente la peli azul- no tendrías que haberte ido ya a casa...

-Buenos días-la saludo el asiático mientras se le acercaba esbozando una sonrisa-tarde en salir porque tenía unos encargos que hacer con Skull en la fotocopiadora… ¿y tu capucha?-fon no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

-Nh…yo…lo tendré devuelta dentro de unos días-la peli azul miraba hacia abajo tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Me parece un poco triste que vuelvas a usarla, tienes un rostro lindo-el asiático repentinamente se cubrió la boca, esas palabras se habían salido de sus pensamientos y miro para otro lado tratando de ocultar su cara rojiza-Q-quiero decir que t-te queda bien el no llevar capucha.

-Um…-

Para suerte de Fon la chica no noto su rostro ruborizado, y de repente se oyó unos gritos que venían desde el pasillo.

-¡FON! Ya saque todas las fotocopias que faltaban-Skull iba corriendo hacia su compañero cuando noto que este estaba con una chica-¿Nh, Quien es?.

-Ah no la recono-. -Fon paro de hablar cuando noto que Viper ocultaba su cara detrás de él- Es…es una compañera.

-Ah pues hola, soy un amigo de fon me llamo Skull-le decía el peli morado mientras trataba de verle el rostro a la chica que seguía ocultándose de él-¿Um? ¿Oye está bien?

-S-Skull recordé que tenía que acompañarla a un lugar-decía Fon mientras agarraba a Viper contra su pecho.

-¡Nh?-la peli azul no podía respirar bien con el repentino agarre de su compañero y por lo que dijo.

-Así que perdona pero me tengo que ir con ella, adiós. –El asiático se fue agarrando a Viper a fuera de la salida dejando a un Skull confundido atrás.

El peli morado miro como se iba su compañero-… ¿Y ahora que hago con sus fotocopias?-Decía mientras miraba los papeles que tenía en la mano que eran de Fon.

…

Se podía ver a fon y a Viper, a unas cuadras de la facultad, cerca de unas tiendas y algo agitados por haber tenido que correr.

-Uf realmente corrimos muy rápido-le decía el asiático a la peli azul esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gra…gracias-Viper que estaba ya calmada le agradecía a fon que Skull no la viera.

-No es nada, por cierto porque ocultas tu cara.

-Yo…a mi no me gusta estar afuera mientras no la llevo puesta, es incomodo.-La peli azul le contestaba mientras se sacaba algunos pelos de la fentre que molestaban-.

-A mí me gusta mas así-dijo Fon con sinceridad mirándola de nuevo.

-P-pues a mí no-Viper le contestaba fríamente tratando de ocultar su cara un poco acalorada. Miro a Fon y este seguía sonriendo sin tomar a mal sus palabras, en cambio solo lanzo una pequeña risa.

-P-por cierto, en donde está la parada del colectivo no sé donde está desde este lugar.-la peli azul trato de distraer al pelinegro para que no la siguiera mirando.

-Um, si doblamos esta cuadra y seguimos delante estará por ahí-le respondió Fon mientras miraba la calle.- ¿Vamos?-.

-Nh…está bien.

…

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que el pelinegro encontró la parada.

-Que bien está ahí-suspiro Fon aliviado al no equivocarse de lugar.

-Um…-Viper tomo asiento en un pequeño que estaba ahí.

-Hey Viper por que no dijiste que salías a esta hora así Skull y yo te hubiéramos acompañado a tu casa-dijo Fon al recordar la hora en que salió Viper.

-Me cambiaron el horario así que estos días salgo más temprano-Viper le respondía desinteresada.

-Que bien-El pelinegro le esbozo una sonrisa y recordó algo muy importante-Ah, Viper supiste que hace unas semanas abrió un nuevo parque de atracciones y mi tío consiguió unos boletos y me preguntaba si estabas libre el domingo.

-No me interesa ese tipo de cosas-le respondió Viper de manera cortante, en verdad no le disgustaba ese tipo de cosas solo que ese día Xanxus la llevaba con los demás a un día de campo, lamentablemente a Viper le era muy difícil expresarse por eso le respondía a veces a la gente de manera muy fría.

-Uh-h bueno…-Al pelinegro le dolió un poco aquellas palabras cortantes de la peli azul y guardo silencio.

Viper supo que aquellas palabras lastimaron a su compañero, se levanto para disculparse disculpase por sus palabras cuando noto que el colectivo y había parado el colectivo las puertas se abrieron y Viper se volteo mirando el colectivo.

-¿Vas a subir?-Se oyó al conductor esperando a que subiera.

Fon se estaba despidiendo de la peli azul con una sonrisa forzosa-hasta lue-cuando lo interrumpió una voz.

-No-La peli azul le dijo al conductor, mientas este asintió, cerró las puertas y se fue.

Viper se volteo y se acerco a él- Es-está bien el domingo a las doce-le pregunto algo apenada.

El pelinegro quedo un rato pasmado luego le dijo con una vos amable-Por supuesto- y luego volvió a esbozar su dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Fin cap 2

Gracias a lorenitta59, daynala y artemisa93 por sus comentarios me dieron ánimos para seguir haciendo este capi y también por ahí cambien el titulo y el resumen ya que este resumen que tiene no atrae tanto la atención, si se puedo por que pronto tendré internet en mi casa y ahí podre mejorarlo mejor .

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí Nakku poniendo el 3 capi este capi me tomo un mes para hacerlo aunque lo hice todo en una noche de domingo cerca de las dos de la madrugada ya que estaba terminando de hacer unos trabajos para escuela cuando repentinamente me dieron ganas de terminar el capi mientras hacia la tarea de historia, soy capaz hasta de limpiar(sip, soy algo vaga por todas las cosas que hago o hacia como: limpieza de la casa, cocinar, cuidar del bebe de mi mama mientras ella se va viaje, estudiar para los exámenes del trimestre), ahora lo único que pienso es como terminar esto rápido mientras dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a escuela ()_()

(0_0)

Pero bueno que se la va a hacer, que tengan una buena lectura y la disfruten

()_()

(^W^)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece al gran Akira Amano (si fuera mío habría hecho tantas cosas ()_() )

(w)

.

.

.

.

Tiiii Tiiii Tiiii

-Uhm…-Adentro de su cama, Viper que aun seguía con sueño y trataba de levantarse, agarro su celular que estaba encima de su mesita al lado de otras cosas, apago el despertador y tomo su celular que estaba junto, ojeo que ya eran las 7 de mañana, salió de su cama aun con la pijama y el gorro puesto, fue al baño a asearse y cambiar de ropa, salió y fue directamente a ropero buscando una toalla para secarse, se sentó en su cama y se acerco a su mesita, saco de su primer cajita una libreta mediana forrada de negro, miraba sus tareas por hacer esta semana, pasando de paginas miro una página que decía "domingo 12" …cuando recordó lo que había pasado ayer, realmente ni siquiera ella sabia su repentino cambio de su respuesta, ir con Fon a un parque de atracciones no le desagradaba ,mientras invitara él, aunque no sabía porque últimamente le estaban pasando cosas "extrañas" para ella con el asiático cada vez que se encontraban como lo ocurrido de ayer, aunque también no sabría cómo decirle Xanxus que no iría a aquel paseo que siempre hacía cada mes, ni siquiera quería imaginarse su cara cuando le dijera-uf-.

Guardo su libreta y abrió otra caja sacando un bolsa de papel algo vacía poniéndolo dentro de su bolsillo, salió de su cuarto no antes sin cerrar con llave para Lussiora no entrare de nuevo, camino todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera que daba hacia la terraza una muy amplia con una mesa de mármol rodeada de sillas de madera muy elegantes, situadas en el centro. En un rincón apoyado en la pared se encontraba un pequeño estanque artificial rodeado de piedras y encima había una pequeña rana color verdoso y ojos rojos

-buenas Phantasma-Viper le sonrió, saco la bolsa y dejo toda la comida que quedaba cerca de él, la rana se acerco y empezó a comer, su dueña lo acariciaba hasta que termino y bajo para desayunar ella también.

Se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban Squalo y Belphegor sentados en unas sillas juntadas a costado de la mesa y al lado, en un sofá rojizo enorme estaba acostado Xanxus, aun algo somnoliento, dando bostezasos.

-Shi Shi Shi~ al fin despertaste pequeña~- La saludaba el rubio mientras su cabeza para verla.

- Viper buenos días.- a Squalo se lo veía animado y haciéndose un café.

-Nh...-Aunque su gorro para dormir que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara pudo ver al espadachín, se sentó al lado del niño de pelo verde agua, que seguía dormido en otro sillón, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Dio un vistazo a su enorme sala y noto que faltaba el más "raro" del grupo- ¿y Lussiora?...

-Está haciendo todavía el desayuno con Levi-Squalo le contestaba mientras tomaba su café.

-...-Corrección, faltaban "los más raros".

-...Hm...-Fran ya estaba despertando, tambaleándose-¡Ah! un fantasma…oh, espera solo es la dark sombría.

-Tarado–Viper le lanzaba una mirada tan amenazante que podría matar.

-~Oh niños por favor no empiecen otra pelea tan temprano~-Lussiora ya estaba saliendo de la cocina y traía una bandeja con un plato lleno de tostadas de jamón, con queso derretido encima.-~Miren que si pelean se quedan sin el delicioso desayuno que prepare~.

-Hmp-

-Uhm...yo quiero tostada-Decía Fran mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Al fin terminaste- uf justo a tiempo, la mente de Squalo se alivio, desde que llego Fran, él y Viper dan más peleas que todos juntos.

-~~Bueno, bueno ahora que todos están relajados, cuéntenle a Lussiora como les fue en esta semana~~-

-A mi me dieron un papel que dice que ya no fuera yo mismo-Saco de su bolsillo una nota toda escrita en tinta roja y se lo mostraba a Lussiora-Mira.

-EH?-La "mama" no comprendía nada, agarro la nota y la leyó-"Estimado tutor, por favor cambie la actitud del alumno enseñándole que se no se puede saltar desde las ventanas, pisos, arboles ni tampoco escribirle la cara a los alumnos ni profesores mientras estén distraídos o duermen"-.

-Shi Shi Shi, culpa de ellos si se duermen -El chico risa de chacal lo felicitaba -bien hecho niño rana lo que te enseñamos no fue en vano.

-Fran, cariño no puedes tirarte así como nada de las ventanas podrías salir herido y tampoco tienes escribirle la cara a cualquier persona que se te cruce.-Le reprochaba Lussiora-A Squalo y Belphegor si, ya que ellos no cuentan.

-Que dijiste, ni que fuera una pared para que me escriba la cara cuando se le da la gana-Squalo gritaba hasta que apareció un grito más fuerte que el.

**-¡ MIERDAS, YA CALLENSE! **

-Ugh-los gritos de todos cesaron al sentir al moreno amenazante.

-Tsk, no se puede descansar con el alboroto que hacen-Xanxus ya despierto, se empezó a acomodar en su sofá.

-J-Jefe ya de despertó siento las molestias-el loco fanático le sirvió una taza de café- aquí tiene.

"Lame botas", por primera vez los pensamientos de todos los integrantes concordaron, mientras miraban a Levi con disgusto.

-Xanxus, buenas –La peli azul, a diferencia de los demás integrantes de su familia, respetaba y admiraba mucho a su tutor.

-Buenas...-Xanxus miro a todos mientras agarraba una tostada, ignorando a su lacayo.

-~Xanxus como esta no sabe justo ahora estábamos hablado del paseo de mañana~-Lussiora trataba de desviar el tema para que Xanxus no se enojara con Fran- Squalo dijo que el va a elegir el lugar esta vez.

-¡QUE!-Los ojos de Squalo se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y qué sitio?–Xanxus lo empezó a mirar escéptico

-Pues el sitio...-el empezó a mirar en ambos lados a Belphegor y Fran, pero esto solo levantaron los hombros, ya que tampoco sabían, después una idea le llego a la mente-¡Ah! El bosque.

-¿Eh?-Todos, a acepción de Xanxus, quien no prestaba atención, no entendían lo que decía Squalo.

-Ah, tu lugar de nacimiento-Fran justo dijo lo único que le paso por la mente.

-No idiota, me refiero a que hagamos un campamento, además cerca de ahí hay un lago enorme para pescar y va a estar soleado todo el fin de semana, va a ser perfecto.

-Oh, qué bien, si hay un lago significa que también habrá sapos- Fran empezaba a decir contento-así voy a poder atrapar un sapo más grande que él tiene Viper.

-Phantasma es una rana-Viper le corregía al peli aqua.

-Je, bueno Fran ahora vas a tener que buscar una rana-Le decía Squalo riéndose un poco.

-Hablando de ranas ¿Viper ya le diste de comer a Phantasma?-Le pregunto un rubio

-Si-La peli azul se paro repentinamente.

-Nh? Que pasa Viper-le pregunto un peli plateado.

-Nada solo tengo que salir para comprar algunas cosas-Dicho esto Viper fue arriba

...

Ya en su habitación se empezó a cambiar, luego de un rato fue a su armario, tomo su capucha de siempre, es una suerte que Lussiora se lo haya devuelto rápidamente, agarro su bolso y bajo.

Cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta la detuvo una voz

-~Viper cariño~, si vas a pasar por la tienda de Byakuran podrías retirar unas cosas-Lussiora le decía mientras iba a un estante que estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala, lo abrió y empezó a buscar-A ver...estaba por aquí ¡ah ya lo encontré! Viper ven-La peli azul se acercaba a Lussiora que tenía un sobre en la mano-Toma, cuando lo veas solo dale esto, el va a entender-la cara del tipo empezó a formar una sonrisa muy viva.

-Está bien-Le contesto rápidamente no quería saber a qué se refería Lussiora, tomo el sobre y salió.

...

A casi diez minutos de caminar se podía ver al otro lado de la calle en una esquina una tienda de mascotas, la peli azul se empezó a dirigir a la tienda, al entrar reconoció a un chica de pelo negro y ojos azul verdoso sentada en el mostrador leyendo una revista.

-¡Viper hola!-Luce se empezaba a levantar del mostrador e ir a donde estaba su amiga de pelo azul

-Ho-Ugh -Viper no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la morena se tiro a ella abrazándola-Lu-luce me vas a tumbar al piso-la peli azul trataba de quitarse a Luce.

-Si ya se-Luce empezó a hablar con tono melancólico y entrañable-Es que estoy yo sola atendiendo desde esta mañana y los clientes que vinieron fueron pocos.

-Suéltame... me quedo sin aire-la voz de peli azul ya era un poco rígida.

-Ah, sí perdón pero es que es muy aburrido tener que ir al trabajo un fin de semana.

-Y donde está la dueña-Viper empezó a notar de que solo Luche atendía la tienda.

-Kyoko tenía que hacer unos trámites y me pidió que hoy atendiera por ella, bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo empezaste tu día Viper viniste para comprar más comida para Phantasma, como está el pequeñín?-Luce le empezó a preguntar entusiasmada con su sonrisa de siempre yendo hacia una el mostrador.

-Bien...-A Viper se le podía notar algo somnolienta mientras seguía a la morena, aun con todos los años que pasaron seguía sin estar acostumbrada a la preguntas frecuentes (además de molestas) de Luce- Y Phantasma también, ya creció unos centímetros

-¡Qué bien! Estoy segura de que si lo alimentas bien y le sigues dando mucho cariño, cuando crezca será una rana muy fuerte-comentaba Luce contenta mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico llena de comida de ranas-Aquí tienes son 10$.

-Sí, aquí tienes-La peli azul saco una de sus billetera y le pago con lo justo a Luce.

-Gracias-la morena tomo el billete y lo guardo-por cierto Viper, mañana no te gustaría salir a-

-No-le contesto velozmente evitando que Luce terminara de hablar, realmente a Viper no le gustaba salir, mucho, además ya iba a salir mañana.

-ju,-lanzo una risilla-bueno hasta luego Viper, después te llamo.

-hasta luego.

...

La chica salió de la tienda y fue por otro camino que quedaba un poco más cerca de la casa. En local amplio y moderno, cuando estaba yendo hacia ahí dudaba si entrar, lo que le parecía un poco raro ya que trabaja ahí pero había cierta persona por la que le parecía molesto, a su gusto, pero tenía que hacer el recado de Lussiora.

-Uf...-La peli azul solo suspiro y entro para ver un montón de estanterías de vidrio, cada uno estaba con discos de músicas de bandas conocidas y otras con cámaras, celulares entre otros dispositivos en el centro había un mostrador, con un chico de pelo blanco con un tatuaje violeta debajo de el ojo izquierdo, atendiendo a dos clientas que no paraban de reír. Viper espero un rato de tras de ellas y, después de algunas risas molestas, las chicas se retiraron.

La peli azul se acerco al mostrador, notando que el chico de pelo blanco la miraba con una sonrisa sublime.

-~Que tal lindura~ vienes por el encargo de Lussiora cierto.

-Nh, si ¿cómo sabias?

-Bueno era eso o simplemente me extrañabas demasiado que viniste a verme, ya que lo fines de semana no vienes a trabajar.

-Solo vine por lo primero-Viper le contesto de una manera muy…bueno, mejor dicho, a su manera-Ten-Saco de su bolso el sobre que le dio Lussiora, dejándolo en el mostrador.

-Ju, tan fría pero tan tierna a la vez- Byakuran abrió el sobre y saco una cantidad de dinero, lo cual impresionaría a cualquier persona excepto a Viper y Varia, el pelo blanco lo conto con rapidez-Bien, todo está en su lugar-se paro y saco una caja pequeña que estaba debajo del mostrador-~Aquí tienes linda~.

-Nh-Viper guardo la caja en su bolso, después de meterlo a la fuerza,- adiós- y salió del local, mientras Byakuran la seguía con la mirada con una sonrisa bulliciosa, hasta que se perdió de su vista.

...

Después de hacer lo recados que tenía pendiente la peli azul por fin pudo volver a su "dulce hogar". Abrió la puerta cuando de repente salió un chico de pelo verde.

-¡Permiso!-Fran gritaba para que se apartase la peli mientras lo veía correr hacia el patio de atrás.

-¡FRANNNNNN!-Squalo salió corriendo siguiendo a Fran.

Miro inexpresiva la escena y Squalo tenía un bigote, un monóculo, mocos, todo dibujado y mal hechos en su rostro.

-Shi Shi Shi, hola pequeña-Viper miro a Belphegor, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta.

-Bel, otra vez Fran le escribió la cara a Squalo mientras dormía.

-Shi Shi Shi, acertaste, te vienes conmigo a ver el espectáculo.

-Sabes que esas cosas no me interesan, además tengo que entregarle algo a Lussiora-

-Shi Shi Shi, tú te lo pierdes pequeña-dicho esto Bel se dirigió hacia donde fueron Squalo y Fran.

Viper se dirigió a la sala, iba a llamar a Lussiora cuando noto que había unos pequeños niños sentados en el sillón, Viper los miro un tiempo, hasta que una niña empezó a hablar.

-H-hola B-buenas tardes- tartamudeo una niña de pelo purpura con uno grandes ojos del mismo color, de tez blanca que llevaba puesta una blusa rosada con una pequeña falda color negro.

-Buenas byon- un chico de pelo revuelto color rubio llevaba una remera simple blanca con una campera color verde musgo y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, lo saludo mientras arqueaba su espalda comiéndose todas las galletas que estaban en la mesa, Viper en ese momento pensó a para sí misma (es que nadie le enseño los modales básicos a este chico).

-¡Ken, deja de comerte todo como el animal que eres y compórtate! - una niña de pelo corto con flequillo recto de color rojizo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico rubio mientras que con la otra mano sostenía varias galletas con mordiscos, la niña vestía una camisa azulada con bordes ondulados y una calza blanca-Hola y buenas tardes, disculpa los malos modales lleva mi compañero, por cierto yo me llamo M.M, la que parece tímida se llama Chrome y el niño salvaje se llama Ken.

-Y tus eres una salvaje por golpear al igual que un gorila – Ken la interrumpió.

-¡Que dijiste!-de pronto M.M comió sus galletas apresuradamente, y ella y Ken comenzaron a pelear.

-D-disculpa – la niña de pelo purpura se levanto de su asiento y se le acerco a Viper - ¿tú debes ser la hermana de Fran cierto? estábamos jugando con Fran pero de repente un hombre alto lo llamo y Fran corrió a fuera ¿el va a estar bien? –Chrome le pregunto con algo de preocupación hacia su compañero.

Viper recordó que Fran ya podría estar atado en el patio de atrás, pero dudo mucho ya que había visitantes que, además eran sus amigos, así que de seguro solo le dará unos chichones en la cabeza y luego volverá-Si…va a volver – creo-.

-¡OH! Viper cariño, ya llegaste-Lussiora de repente apareció en la sala con una bandeja de galletas-ya conociste a los amigos de Fran -de repente Lussiora dejo la bandeja en la mesa, ken y M.M dejaron de pelear y empezaron a comer las galletas de Lussiora mientras él los miraba con cariño.

-¡Señor eshtas gashetas estám muy buenas! – A Ken casi no se le podía entender lo que decía ya que de nuevo estaba hablando con la boca llena de galletas.

Chrome solo agarro un par de galletas, se sentó de nuevo y las comió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Um, si es cierto, gracias por las galletas- M.M hizo una pequeña pausa para concordar con Ken y luego comenzó a comer.

-~Oh, muchas gracias niños~-Lussiora hablo con un tono muy dulce- ~No son adorables~ Viper-.

-Si lo que digas-Viper lo decía en vos baja mientras miraba a los dos niños comer de manera alocada – oye, ya tengo tu paquete ¿lo quieres ahora o lo dejo en tu habitación?

-Cierto, el paquete, sígueme querida, te voy a mostrar lo que compre – Lussiora se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Viper, dejando a los revoltosos (Viper decidió llamarlos así, exceptuando a Chrome) en la sala.

...

-~La~la~la gracias por traerlo Viper – Lussiora empezó a desarmar la caja, saco una cámara de edición limitada que puede tomar fotos y grabar en alta edición con editador incluido, Viper lo reconoció al momento ya que era el articulo mas reciente y novedoso que vendía su tienda-¡~Que te parece Viper, a que esta genial~! – Lussiora empezó a frotar la cámara con su mejilla.

-ah, que bien ¿para qué lo compraste?-pregunto Viper con su voz monótona.

-Para grabar los preciosos momentos que haremos en el camping de mañana.

-Nh…por cierto me olvide decirte que mañana no voy a ir.

-…-Lussiora se quedo congelado cuando reacciono - ¡ ¿PERO POR QUE? –Lussiora se puso a lloriquear sacudiendo a Viper por los hombros.

-No puedo porque tengo que salir y es importante.

-Hah, supongo está bien.

-¿Nh? que extraño no me vas a rogar como hacías los años anteriores.

-No Viper Sabes que hacemos estos viajes para ser mas como una familia para ti y Fran, para que puedan tener hermosos momentos para recordar.

-Lussiora…-Viper sintió una calidez en su interior por aquellas palabras, ella sabía muy bien que ninguno estaba relacionado por la sangre, pero sabía que ellos nunca la dejarían sola, aun si se encontraba en aprietos o los trataba de alejar con aquellas palabras frías que usaba para protegerse, ellos aun permanecerían a su lado, no porque fuera la "hija" de Xanxus, sino porque ellos eran una "familia".

-Durante los últimos meses empezamos a comprender, hasta lo llegamos a aceptar, que ya no eres nuestra pequeña Viper, aquella niña que teníamos que levantar debido a que apenas podías caminar y ahora puedes correr un maratón completa sin nuestra ayuda.

-Lussiora…-Viper se acerco -gracias por cuidarme tanto a ti como a los demás.

-Recuerda que no estás, sola siempre contaras con nosotros-Lussiora le acaricio la cabeza.

-Si…entonces eso significa que ya puedo ir a vivir a mi departamento-Viper lanzo una sonrisa bulliciosa.

-Ja ja – Lussiora empezó a reír - por supuesto que no, te consideramos adulta pero aun no queremos que te vayas así como si nada.

-Está bien pero podrías decirle a Xanxus por mí, si tu le dices eso podría aligerar su enojo.

-Ju ju está bien, pero Viper la próxima vez vendrás-Lussiora sonrió y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Viper-.

-Es-esta b-bien, p-pero ya su-suéltame – No era que a Viper le desagraden (tanto) los abrazos, pero cuando lo hacían Lussiora o Luce, ellos eran capaces de romperte toda la columna en un parpadeo.

-Bueno, por cierto si buscas a Xanxus, el se fue a dormir en su habitación y Levi está en la otra sala haciendo unos trabajos, que Xanxus le mando, en la computadora.

-Está bien ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

-Viper no te duermas que dentro de poco voy a hacer la cena.

-Bueno – Viper se fue nuevamente a la sala.

Vio a los niños, Fran también está ahí pero con algunos chichones en la cabeza de parte de Squalo, jugando a la PlayStation en la tele enorme de la sala, comiendo papas y tomando refrescos, sentados arriba en el piso alfombrado, Squalo está leyendo un libro el sillón.

-¡NO CHROME! ¡SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE SALTAR ARRIBA PARA GANAR MAS PUNTOS, BYON!

-L-lo siento Ken -Chrome, que está al lado de Ken, también estaba tratando de jugar.

-JA JA, MUY BIEN FRAN SI SEGUIMOS ASI LES GANAREMOS- M.M estaba al lado de Fran, que estaba con su misma cara inexpresiva, jugando con otro control.

-Ustedes no van a ir sus casas, ya esta anocheciendo– Dijo Viper al ver que los tres niños aun seguían en su casa.

-¿Nh?- Chrome, M.M, Ken y Fran miraron un reloj que está colgado en la pared.

-Oh es cierto ya es algo tarde-M.M exclamo.

-No tengo problema, todavía tengo media hora para llegar a mi casa, byon.

-Sí, pero tú y yo vivimos lejos y hasta que lleguemos ya será tarde-M.M le reprochaba a Ken mientras lo levantaba del piso.

-Entonces…-Fran se levanto y se puso de pie frente a Squalo, quien todavía no noto a Fran – ¡Squalo!

-¡Ahhh! Qué te pasa no grites –Squalo casi se cae del sillón por el grito de Fran.

-¿Podrías llevar a cada uno a nuestras casas? –pregunto Fran con inocencia.

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez solo pregunta, no es necesario gritar-Squalo se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a los niños-Entonces, ¿Dónde vive cada uno?

-Yo y Ken vivimos algo lejos pero, de camino a mi casa está la de Ken, así que solo tendrías que llevarnos a nosotros.

-Perfecto, ¿y tú niña?

- Y-yo vivo a solo dos calles de aquí, puedo ir caminando –Chrome solo dijo eso, ya que le tenía algo de miedo a Squalo.

-Bueno entonces los llevare en el auto ¿ustedes saben la dirección de su casa, no?

-Si.

-Por supuesto, byon.

-Entonces yo los llevo y Viper y Fran van a acompañar a Chrome a su casa.

-Siii- Fran contesto de manera vaga, mejor dicho a su manera.

-Nh…está bien-Viper, a pesar de que su tono de voz monótono no lo percibía, ella estaba molesta ya que solo quería descansar en su habitación, cuando recordó a alguien más que lo podía llevar – ¿Y Belphegor? No estaba aquí en casa.

-El está también durmiendo al igual que Xanxus –Le dijo Squalo.

-Nh bueno- Yo y mi gran bocota, Viper se dijo así misma.

...

Ya afuera, Ella y Squalo tomaron distintos caminos, Squalo subió a su auto con Ken y M.M para sus casas y ella, junto con Fran, llevaban a Chrome a su casa.

Fran, quien estaba al lado de Chrome, estaba hablando sin parar, lo cual sorprendió a Viper, Fran no era de aquellos niños que hablaban de todo, bueno mejor dicho no era sociable, apenas decía algunas palabras cuando incluso cuando se conocieron con Fran por primera vez…

...

Viper, con 13 años, se sentía algo cansada ya que había terminado de limpiar toda su habitación, así que decidió descansar es su cama mirando la tv cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron abrió.

-Viper, Viper-Lussiora apareció de repente y la agarro del brazo- ven tientes que bajar rápido.

-¡Que pasa Lussiora! Porque estas tan exaltado – Viper trataba de saber que pasaba y tratar de zafarse del agarre de Lussiora o al menos no tropezar en el pasillo y las escaleras.

-Hay una gran sorpresa y sería muy bueno si lo recibes con la misma alegría de todos nosotros –En la cara de Lussiora se podía notar toda la emoción y en la cara de Viper se notaba solo los pensamientos de confusión y aterro por tratar de no caer de las escaleras mientras Lussiora la arrastraba a la sala.

En la sala estaban todos de pie, incluso Xanxus.

-¡Voooooi! Al fin bajaste Viper

-Hola Viper-saludo Levi.

-Shi Shi Shi~ es que estabas dormida princesa.

-Ya cállense pedazos de mierda – Xanxus trataba de susurrar aunque para que solo lo oyeran Squalo y Belphegor, aunque al final se oyó, ya que su fuerte no era precisamente el hablar en voz baja.

Viper solo dio pequeño suspiro, pero luego noto que había un peque niño de alrededor 5 años que estaba parado de pie, todo polvoriento y con la ropa rasgada, mirándolo fijamente.

De pronto Lussiora se acerco al niño-Viper el es Fran tiene 5 años, va a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, lo encontré en la calle, resulta que se escapo del orfanato por que no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, así que con Xanxus y los demás decidimos adoptarlo, el será tu nuevo hermano espero que puedan llevarse bien.

-Nh, hola yo soy Viper – Viper no se movió de su sitio pero se agacho un poco para ver mejor a Fran.

Fran se acerco a Viper, Lussiora miro la escena con ternura, Viper solo se quedo en su misma posición cuando de repente Fran empezó a tocarle el pecho a Viper.

-Ah, eres una niña –Fran dijo con total normalidad

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Tu mocoso -Viper se paro acercándose a Fran para darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría, pero de repente Squalo y Belphegor la retenían mientras Lussiora alejaba a Fran de ella, Levi estaba todavía con la boca abierta y Xanxus se miraba para otro lado.

-¡Voooooi Viper no lo mates el primer día!

-Viper recuerda que el ya es parte de la familia y casi estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención-Lussiora trataba de calmarla, lo cual resulto inútil.

-Eso no me importa igual lo asesinare.

Realmente ese día no será fácil de olvidar especialmente para Viper, que a pesar de que lo perdono, aun recordaría ese día.

...

-Oye ¡Viper!

Viper reacciono y noto que Fran la llamaba, el estaba parado al lado de Chrome enfrente de un puerta blanca.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Chrome en forma tímida mientras tocaba el timbre.

-¿Chrome? –la llamo Fran.

-¿S-si Fran?

-Que tú no tenías las llaves de tu casa.

-A si pero es que hoy me las olvide en mi casa – Chrome dijo algo apenada , cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un chico de pelo azul oscuro en forma de piña vestido con une musculosa negra con una campera del mismo color y jeans azules, la alzo con ambas manos dándole un abrazo.

-Chrome bienvenida a casa.-

-Estoy de vuelta hermano-Chrome sonrió levemente, luego de que el chico lo bajara, ella dirigió su mirada a Viper para preséntala – Hermano ella es Viper, es la hermana mayor de Viper.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Viper yo soy Mukuro Rokudo encantado de conocerte –Mukuro le dedico una sonrisa.

-Igualmente – Viper contesto desinteresadamente.

- Hola Mukuro –Fran le saludo.

-kufufufu, hola Fran –Mukuro se agacho un poco para revolverle el pelo a Fran- ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo has estado, cuidaste bien a Chrome no?

-Sí y Chrome también está bien ya que cuido de ella, maestro.

-¿Maestro? –Viper no entendía por que Fran lo llamaba así, justo después de decir estas palabras Chrome se acerco a ella.

-Mukuro le enseña algunas técnicas de escape y defensa a Fran, es por eso que lo llama maestro –dijo Chrome con felicidad.

-Bueno como se está oscureciendo será mejor que dejemos a Viper y Fran ir a casa Chrome.

-Si – dijo Chrome asintiendo con la cabeza y yendo adentro de la puerta – Hasta pronto Fran, Viper.

-Buenas noches Fran, Viper gracias por traer a Chrome, y por cierto Viper fue un gusto conocerte -Mukuro le sonreía.

-Nh, no fue nada, buenas noches –Viper se despidió y se marcho con Fran siguiéndolo, mientras Mukuro cerraba la puerta.

...

Ya en casa Viper y Fran entraron a la sala donde solo estaba Lussiora poniendo la mesa.

-Hola niños ¿a dónde salieron?

-Hola Lussiora – Fran solo lo saludo y se a ver al sillón a ver la tv.

-Fuimos a dejar a unos amigos de Fran a sus casas y Squalo también los llevo, aunque tardara un poco en venir, olvidamos avisarte porque estábamos algo apresurados – contesto rápidamente Viper, ya que a Lussiora no le gustaba que salieran de noche, sin que le dijeran a donde iban.

-A con razón estaba más silencioso, espero que vuelva pronto por que dentro de poco ya estará lista la cena – Lussiora sonrió.

-Bueno voy a descansar un rato en mi cama, después bajo para cenar – aconteció Viper

-Está bien querida, pero no te quedes dormida.

-De acuerdo.

...

Ya es su habitación Viper se acostó en su cama de doble ancho que le compro Xanxus.

-Uf…que cansancio – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos cuando de repente sonó su celular.

RINN RIN RINNN *tono "replay" de la banda Shinne*

- Fantástico –pensó Viper para sí misma, agarro el celular de su bolsillo y contesto.

-¿Hola?

.

.

.

.

WIIIII finalmente termine el capi este fue más largo que los otros, realmente me agrada la pareja de Chrome y Mukuro por eso decidí ponerlos como hermanos en vez de separarlos, en cuanto a Ken, M.M y Chrome decidí hacerlos pequeños ya que se veían adorables, a excepción de M.M que no me agrada por en el manga ella quiere a Mukuro para ella sola (Mukuro nunca te pertenecerá el ya le pertenece a sus fans *w*) pero necesita al personaje gruñón del grupito, así que al final la puse a ella porque no se me ocurría otro personaje, así que lo puse por me gusto mucho además era muy tierno para mi (a pesar de que se transformaba en un gorila y otras bestias) también iba aponer a Chisuka pero no es que me desagrade es solo que no sabía qué hacer con el ya que no hacía nada tanto o no hablaba mucho, pero quien realmente me desagrada por completo es Levi porque para mí el no hizo completamente nada (a excepción de lastimar a lambo en la batalla de los anillos) para mi esta de mas, pero más adelante veré si lo puedo sacar o hacer algo con el por qué en cada capi que escribía siempre lo olvidaba y luego me era difícil ponerlo.

En cuanto a Byakuran, lo puse porque el seria el gracioso y amigable jefe en donde trabaja Viper, el siempre la molestaría de buena forma con acciones melosas, y bueno puse Luce también a trabajar cerca del hogar de Viper para que ella así la visita con más frecuencia y hablaran mas sobre los sentimientos de ella, de nuevo puse a un personaje que me desagrada y es Kyoko que me cae igual que Levi, solamente que a ella casi no la hare salir (Muajajaja*imitación de risa maligna*).

Bueno entonces aquí me despido con la intriga de quien llamo a Viper cuando esta finalmente iba a tomarse su merecido descanso, pero bueno lo sabrán en el siguiente capi por favor sean pacientes ante esta imitación de escritora TT_TT y nuevamente gracias por seguir, leer y comentar mis fics, hasta luego ()_()

(^w^)


End file.
